Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) is increasingly becoming the standard means of communication for many homes and business. VoIP systems utilize computers and/or specially adapted telephones to communicate over an IP network, such as the Internet. FIG. 1 illustrates a simplified view of a VoIP system 100 including a first and second computer 102 and 108 and a first and second telephone 110 and 114. The first computer 102 may be a personal computer, such as a desktop or laptop, having at least an voice input device, such as a microphone, and software for processing the voice input. The first computer 102 may connect to an IP network 106, such as the Internet, through a cable modem 104, as is known in the art. Voice data may then be sent from the first computer 102 over the IP network 106 to either a second computer 108 or a second telephone 114, both of which may present the voice data to a user.
Alternatively, a standard telephone configured to function on a plain old telephone service (POTS) network, such as the first telephone 110, may be used in the VoIP system 100. The first telephone 110 may connect to the IP network 106 through a phone adapter 112, or a device capable of processing the voice data received by the first telephone 110 for transmission over the IP network 112. Therefore, the first telephone 110 may transmit voice data to either the second computer 108 or the second telephone 114. However, the first telephone 110 may only transmit voice data over the IP network 106, because the phone adapter 112 lacks the capability to process and transmit other forms of data.
The use of conventional telephones, such as the first and second telephones 110 and 114, as opposed to a computer, in VoIP systems is particularly promising because the overwhelming majority of consumers utilize POTS networks offered by traditional telephone service providers. Thus, consumers are familiar and comfortable with the use of conventional telephones and only need a minimum amount of additional hardware, such as the phone adapter 112, to transition from a POTS network to a VoIP system. Moreover, conventional telephones are smaller, portable, and more convenient than a computer.
However, conventional telephones do not take advantage of the full potential offered by the IP network 112 of the VoIP system 100. For example, while the phone adapter 112 allows for the transmission of voice data over the IP network 106, the phone adapter 112 cannot process other forms of data, such as text and images. Therefore, the current use of conventional telephones in VoIP systems is limited.
Late model cellular phones have begun to utilize internet applications, however, cellular phones suffer from several drawbacks. One such drawback is the reliance on cellular towers, which often provide spotty and inconsistent reception.